Dosage
by domina tempore
Summary: ...She took her stance, feeling her body tremble from the rush of energy that the enzyme promised. It was so much that it almost made her dizzy, and she realized distractedly that they must have upped the dosage... tag to "Lost Boys". ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Surprisingly, this was another attempt at a fic for SAWS. Obviously it didn't work, mostly because the scene that I had planned to come _after_ it wasn't going anywhere. But I really liked this bit, so here it is :). I hope you like it! :D

------------

**Dosage**

------------

_Teyla fought against Aiden's men as they half-dragged her across the room and tried to seat her on an old crate. She fought, pulling back against their hands until her back encountered warm, solid resistance. She pushed harder against the obstacle, only realizing when she heard a grunt of anger or pain that it was Ronon. But by then there was no escape._

_Two more men advanced on them with syringes, and no matter how hard Teyla fought, she couldn't escape as the needle was plunged deep into her arm, emptying into a dark vein that stood out against her skin._

_She clenched her teeth and sucked in a deep, gasping breath, barely hearing Ronon's agonized scream past the roaring in her ears as the enzyme coursed through her body. _

_Finally, she felt the needle slide free, and she was pulled away---away from Ronon---back towards the sparring mat. _

_A different opponent than before stood opposite her, and she took her stance, feeling her body tremble from the rush of energy that the enzyme promised. It was so much that it almost made her dizzy, and she realized distractedly that they must have upped the dosage._

_The guy facing her grinned, seeming to forget that not too long ago---_before_ her dose of the enzyme---she had held her own against his buddy just fine, refusing to be beaten. But he seemed to misinterpret her shaking limbs._

"_Scared to fight me?" he taunted. "Afraid that I might damage that pretty face of yours?" As far as Teyla was concerned, the comment didn't warrant a reply; and besides, "that pretty face" had him on the ground in under ten seconds. _

_Surprised by what she had done, as if someone else had been controlling her body until that moment, she pulled back into her basic defense position looked at her tightly fisted hands. Yup. They must have _really_ upped the dosage._

_Teyla soon discovered that a higher dose had to be re-administered twice as frequently..._

------------

A/N: Leave me a review, let me know what you think, and if I should continue it/how far I should continue it ;).


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: *sigh* I am SO sorry (as always) that this has been so long in coming. The inspiration for this chapter died for a long time; and for a while my time was taken up by other projects and deadlines and RL; for a while I hardly even had time to write. But here is part two for you; I hope you like it : )._

_Thank you to my reviewers; I love you guys! =D_

------------

**Dosage 2**

------------

"Ahhh!" Teyla doubled over in her seat, wrapping her arms around her stomach and trying to suppress the pain burning through her. From across the room she sensed more than saw Ronon raise his head to look at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She heard his voice through a haze of pain.

"I'm fine," she gritted, her voice sounding equally warped in her ears. She felt him come and kneel before her.

"You know what "fine" stands for, right? Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Edgy." Teyla managed to force out a strangled laugh through the pain.

"That is not how the line goes," she corrected him. "_Emotional_," Ronon nodded, smiling a little and conceding defeat. Teyla had always seemed to remember movie quotes better than he did.

"That's right." Teyla took a deep breath, and seemed to relax a little. The worst of that wave of pain had passed. She looked at him from heavy-lidded, shadow-circled eyes.

"What about you?" she asked. "How are you feeling?" Ronon shrugged.

"Fine," he mumbled, throwing her a tired, crooked grin. "Well...okay, actually. I'm feeling it, but I think that they gave you a bigger dose than me."

"Why would they do that?" Teyla wondered."

"I don't know. Maybe they want to bring us both up to identical levels of strength?"

"It is possible," Teyla conceded, moving while she could into a better position. "But there is still no reason for them to be so far overdue with the treatment."

"Maybe they want to test our reactions to not having it?"

"If that is so..." Teyla didn't need to finish her threat for Ronon to understand her intent.

"Leave a little bit for me, too."

"If you are lucky." She smiled back at him, and although her expression was worn and tired, he knew that the fit had passed, at least for the moment. He hoped that Aiden's men would come back before it got worse again.

Teyla groaned, shaking her head and wincing.

"Where are John and Rodney?" she complained. "They have been gone for too long as well."

"I think that they're still out working on the dart. Your buddy's been pushing them hard."

"They need to come back," she insisted. "I am tired of this; we need to get out of here."

"Teyla, are you sure you're okay?" He took her hot hands in his and forced her to look at him. She was growing more feverish, and her eyes were not quite there. She looked a little wild. "You're acting kinda weird."

"And what else would you expect?!" she snapped, jerking her hands away. "You know what our situation is, and while the others are out with the men who have our cure, you and I are stuck in this hole dying!"

"Teyla, we're not gonna die!" But he could feel an uncomfortable, knifing pain starting to stab into him as well. If their captors did not get back _soon_...

"Teyla, please, just calm down." He took her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Please, relax."

"Ronon..."

"I need you to keep me grounded!" The volume of his voice seemed to startle her back to herself.

"What?" she asked in a very small voice.

"It's getting bad, now; whatever was keeping me from being affected is wearing off. If you don't keep me grounded here I'm gonna go crazy."

"What do you expect me to do?" she protested. "I am just as sick as you are."

"I know. But you're stronger than I am. You can hold out longer against this; I'm gonna go nuts before you do. I need you to keep me grounded." She nodded.

"I will try," she promised.

They sat like they were and didn't move for some time---they could never guess how long---and faded from awareness. They didn't come back into themselves until a vague pounding of footsteps broke through the silence.

"Aw, look at them!" That was Kanao's voice. Teyla glared at him. "All ready to die together. Sweet."

"Shut up and give 'em the stuff, man," Aiden said, coming around his man so that Ronon and Teyla could see him. "They're pretty far gone; we've kept them waiting long enough. They're not gonna fight us this time." he nudged them gently with the toe of his boot.

"Come on, time to get up."

------------

_A/N: I don't know, should I keep going from here? Technically, I could finish it here and now...thoughts?_


End file.
